That 13th Century
by Cel Bella
Summary: She looked like and angel and was something he needed to protect. Besides she liked his loud attitude and he thought she was pretty cute. OC!Greenland and Denmark relationship


**Hello Aylimaj here. I have have a major Hetalia sweet tooth as of late and it's taking over my life. But that's not a bad thing, so expect a lot more Hetalia fics from me in the near future, but for now to test if I'm good enough to lay claim to a Hetalia fic I posted this.**

Hetalia is the property of Hidekaz Himaruya

**Greenland is my OC!******

I'm a total DenNor fangirl but if I had control of Hetalia DenGreen would be pretty cannon, I mean just look at their history.

**Also if anything seems wrong don't heistate to tell me.**

Norway sighed as he heard Denmark complain about how he didn't want to walk anymore. On the side of him Iceland stood quietly, and resting calmly on Iceland's shoulder was none other than Mr. Puffin.

The three Nordics were here to meet someone special.

"Shut up, I thought you said you wanted to meet her." Norway said in an undertone. Denmark pouted at him, but stopped complaining. Because he really did want to meet her, this girl that Norway was taking care of.

"Yeah I wanna meet her, especially since you told me all about her." The blonde said softly.

Iceland gave a curious glance up but at Norway's smile he blushed and looked away and resumed his quite petting of Mr. Puffin.

"Alright then be patient, she tends to wander off from time to time." Norway explained.

Greenland in summer was a beautiful sight.

Norway smiled at all the greenery and purple flowers he spotted as he led his brother and his partner along an odd path, but he knew that she would be down there, doing who knows what.

"So her name is Gwendolyn?" Denmark said curiously. Norway aka Lukas Bondevik nodded and looked over to Denmark.

Together they made Dano-Norwegian and because of this face Norway had decided to introduce Mathias Kohler to a few of his dependencies.

Iceland had already made himself known many years ago, but the other two had mostly kept to themselves and Norway knew it was about time for them to introduce themselves to Denmark.

First was none other than Greenland otherwise known as Gwendolyn Arnakuagsak. Finally Norway found the spot. It was her spot. The spot she said she had been born in when his people had settled here.

It was a low valley set in between many high and rolling hills that were covered in the summer grasses and flowers and there was a small waterfall that flowed into a crystal clear lake, the cataract filled the area with constant sound, a constant peaceful sound that is.

While Lukas allowed Denmark and Iceland also known as Emil Steilsson to take in the scenery of this special place he looked around until he found her.

She was nestled between two rocks that sat rather close to the lake, playing with some small red flowers.

"There she is." Lukas said plainly as he pointed forward allowing, Emil and Mathias to see just who he was talking about.

Denmark was eager to finally meet this Greenland so he frantically searched until he saw her.

He found a blonde angel.

She had a youthful appearance of maybe 12 possible 14 with pale skin and rosy cheeks and the most lovely icy mint green eyes Denmark had ever seen. Her body was thin and frail looking but seeing as she was a country, he knew that she was hiding strength.

She had thick and curly hair that touched her shoulder blades and was platinum blonde in color, almost white and sported the same wild bangs that he had.

To complete her angelic look she wore a long blue dress with a white lining over it.

"Gwendolyn Arnakuagsak." Denmark said softly tasting her name on his tongue. "Greenland." He said as well.

Norway nodded as he looked the area over again, and when he saw that no one else was around he shrugged.

"Faroe Islands isn't around today." But he didn't think that Denmark heard him, because Denmark was already making his way up to Greenland, whose ice mint eyes had locked on to them.

Iceland gave a small wave, which the girl returned pleasantly before settling her innocent eyes on Denmark.

The taller boy stopped in front of her and smiled. The pale girl smiled back, though not as big or as bright.

"Hi Greenland, I'm Denmark!" Mathias introduced cheerfully. The girl slowly stood up and dusted off her dress.

"Hello Mr. Denmark. I've heard about you, Mr. Norway recently told me he entered a personal union with you. I was told I was going to meet you soon." She then looked at her dirtied clothes and blushed

"I'm sorry if I had known you'd be coming today I'd have worn something nicer and well cleaned myself up." She added horrified.

At her face all lit up red with embarrassment and worry Denmark smiled. Eventually that smile turned into a full out laugh.

"It's okay, I'm glad I got to meet you like this. So what's this place?" Denmark asked excitedly. Greenland's face was now just a pleasing pink and her ice mint eyes lit up joyfully.

"Oh this place is where I woke up with Mr. Norway's settles made their home on my island." She said pleasantly.

Denmark smiled.

"Really that's so cool." Mathias said cheerfully and rather loudly. Soon a full on conversation about who knows what broke out. Greenland was smiling from ear to ear and blushing like a school girl and Denmark looked pleased to have someone to talk to, one who didn't tell him he talked to much at least.

* * *

From their place still at the top of the hill at the entrance of the valley, Norway motioned for Iceland to follow him. The pale haired boy quickly did as told.

"What's going on Norway?" Iceland asked, Mr. Puffin squawked at the sudden sounded and sent Iceland a glare, he'd been sleeping.

Norway smiled at his little brother.

"She didn't even warm up to me that fast. I'm sure it will be fine to let those two get to know each other, we should get back to Gwen's house."

Iceland nodded.

* * *

To say that Greenland liked Denmark would be an understatement. Mathias was very loud and full of youthful vigor and humor, unlike the mysterious Norway and the seemingly cool and composed Iceland.

Denmark was holding nothing back from her and Greenland liked that. So she found herself avidly listening to him talk as they both sat on the summer grasses and Gwen busied her hands by picking flowers and weaving them together. It took them a while to realize that Norway and Iceland were gone but when they did, Greenland looked up at the sky.

It was getting around noon.

"Oh they must have gotten hungry and gone home." She assumed. Denmark frowned and crossed his arms.

"That's not cool, they could have told us." He said rather sourly.

"Well he's your best friend, I'm sure he figured you'd be able to tell." Denmark smiled at her.

"You're right; me and Norway go way back."

Greenland smiled and looked at the crown of flowers in her hands.

"So you know Mr. Norway better than I do don't you Mr. Denmark?" She asked timidly running her slim fingers over the soft red petals of the flowers. Denmark nodded and lay back in the grass.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were both very small," Gwendolyn quite liked the fond tone he spoke of Norway in. "Oh and by the way don't call me Mr. Denmark anymore." His suddenly dry tone started Gwen.

"Oh um I'm sorry, what should I call you?" She asked.

She was rather afraid of this sudden request. She was now part of the Kingdom of Denmark, he could tell her to do whatever he wanted now, and it would be rude to deny him especially after hitting it off so well with him.

"You should call me Broder." He said, his vigorous smile taking over his face. For a moment Gwendolyn was frozen to the spot as she looked over the tall Nation lying carelessly next to her.

And then her angelic face burst into a beautiful and exultant smile and her eyes lit up like the aurora borealis

"Okay then, Broder." She said shyly.

Denmark was sure he felt all movement in Copenhagen had just stopped. There was no way.

"Then you're my little søster." He said throught trembeling lips. Greenland was happy, but Denmark wasn't finished. "And since your my søster, I'll take super good care of you." He said softly as he reached over to grab her hand.

Gwendolyn blushed and allowed the action, it was nice, knowing that there was someone out there willing to take care up her.

"Okay then, well I'll be a good autonomous country then and let my broder do his job." She said softly. Denmark smiled and suddenly jumped up to hug Greenland. The girl let out a startled cry and blushed heavily, not expecting for her new brother to suddenly jump on her like that.

"Jeg vil være den bedste storebror nogensinde! Du kan regne med mig! Jeg vil ikke lade nogen såre dig eller noget. Oh Grønland dette er det bedste! Mig og dig vil være den bedste bror søster par nogensinde !" (1) He said ecstatically and althougth Greenland didn't really understand it, she could tell that Denmark was happy. So she smiled.

"Um okay." She complied. Denmark seemed pleased with her reply and squeezed her harder.

"Um Broder?" Greenland said hesitanlty after another minute of hard hugging.

"Ja?" Denmark replied pleasently.

"Could you let go you're crushing my flowers."

"Oh sure."

* * *

Norway was starting to worry about Denmark and Greenland as the sun set. They had been out there for a long time.

"Do you think they got lost?" Iceland asked from behind his logbook (Denmark had called it a diary) Mr. Puffin who was cheerfully eating some fish didn't bother to reply to the question, even thought it wasn't for him.

"No not with Greenland, she knows her country better then anyone." Norway said tentatively. But he couldn't be too sure.

Just as he was about to tell Iceland that he was going to look for them, the door to Greenland's house opened slowly to reveal Denmark with a sleeping Greenland on his back. She had his jacket draped over her shoulders and a good grip on his red shirt.

"Oh you're back." Norway said relief flooding into his voice. He had almost begun to fear the worst. Denmark nodded and stepped into Greenland's cozy abode, quietly toeing the door closed.

"Where's Gwen's room?" Mathias asked, softly as if he were afraid to speak to loudly. Which Norway found odd, because Denmark rarely did a volume control on himself.

"Upstairs it's the first door on the right." He said. Denmark nodded and started his trek upstairs.

"Hmmm? Broder?" Came a quiet drowzy voice. It took both Iceland and Norway a while to place it but they realized that it was Greenland.

"Ja, lille søster?" Denmark responded fondly as she started up the staris carefully. Greenland lifted her head off of his shoulder a bit.

"Where are we?" She asked agian, as lifting her head became too much of a burden and she layed it back down.

"Back at your house, go back to sleep." He said. Greenland nodded and closed her eyes.

Norway and Iceland blinked and then Norway snapped out of his stupor. Had he just heard right?

With purpose he stepped up the stairs and found Denmark, tucking Greenland into her bed. Seeing that Denmark hadn;t noticed him he stayed quite and stood at the doorway.

"Godnat lille søster."(2) Denmark said softly as he pushed hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Geenland smiled in her sleep and suggled up in bed.

Norway blinked in suprise as Denmark turned to him, looking as happy as a clam, a really happy clam.

He stepped away from the door and allowed Denmark out and watching in growing awe as Denmark quitely closed the door.

"What was that all about?" He asked quietly. Denmark smiled at him.

"Greenland is min lille søster." He said proudly. Norway watched as Denmark pratically skipped away (it was a very manly skip mind you) and couldn't help but smile, especially as he noticed the crown of red flowers resting in Denmark's hair.

"It seems that maybe you'll learn to grow up." And then he heard the sounds of something brittle and probabbly made of glass hit the ground and Norway sweatdropped.

"Then again, maybe not."

* * *

**Notes:**

This is set around the time Norway and Demark where in a union.  
Greenland althought considered a Norwegian dependency is almost alway associated with Denmark. No really look up Greenland and Demark's history together, I'm not kiding you

**Translations:**

**1-Danish- I'll be the best big brother ever! You can count on me! I won't let anyone hurt you or anything. Oh Greenland this is the best! Me and you will be the best brother sister pair ever!**

**2-Danish- Good Night little sister.**

**So what do you all thing of Demark and Greenland's relationship. I'm going to go through a couple of moments of Greenlandic Danish history so you'll see them together often. If something doesn't seem right let me know so I can fix it and improve this fic. Also if you have an idea regarding Greenland and the Nordic countries or historical information let me know.**

**Sorry about all the OCness in Denmark, Norway, Iceland and Mr. Puffin (who didn't speak at all) **

**Until next time Farvel.**

* * *

Sometime around the 13th Century


End file.
